


Christmas with a Cat

by hobbit_hedgehog



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Ficlet, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khoshekh has a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one is for my other Secret Santa giftee Tumblr user monsterhase. I wanted to give them a present and they said that they wanted something with Khoshekh. So, I hope they like it and have a wonderful holiday season!

Khoshekh opened his good eyes and stretched, fangs bared and claws out as he yawned. A quick shake of his head and he was awake. Weird noises floated through the walls of the cool, tiled room he and his children occupied. The Kind Human must be in the Space Outside the Room. Khoshekh stretched again and flopped onto his side, surveying the room. From his position, he could see his children sleeping peacefully where they were floating. Satisfied that none were in distress, Khoshekh closed his eyes once more and listened to the weird noises from the Space Outside the Room.

After some time, after the weird noises had stopped, the door to the Room opened. Khoshekh’s eyes flew open as he sat up, pupils forming into slits as his eyes adjusted to the light. The Kind Human walked in and walked straight up to Khoshekh. Khoshekh gave a small mew and began purring, he liked this human. The Kind Human smiled and reached one hand forward. Khoshekh moved his head towards the Kind Human’s hand, accepting the Kind Human’s displays of affection. The Kind Human smiled and started scratching Khoshekh behind the ears. Khoshekh purred louder and rolled onto his back. The Kind Human moved to scratch Khoshekh’s belly and cooed at him.

“That’s my good boy,” the Kind Human muttered as he continued stroking Khoshekh’s stomach. “That’s my wonderful Khoshekh.”

Khoshekh meowed at the Kind Human before closing his eyes once more and relaxing.

“Today’s show was pretty interesting,” the Kind Human said. “A monolith appeared and distributed holiday gifts everywhere. It was pretty offensive if I’m honest with you Khoshekh. Night Vale banned such materialism years ago. But, I guess that’s not really something you need to concern yourself with. You’re a cat. A very important cat, but still a cat.”

Khoshekh didn’t bother with giving a reply meow. He continued to purr and the Kind Human continued to stroke Khoshekh’s fur.

“But Christmas is around the corner and I don’t have anyone to spend it with,” the Kind Human admitted. “Well, I’m supposed to go to… Ugh… _Steve Carlsberg’s house_ for Christmas dinner on the 25th, but to be honest? I wish that there were other people I could spend it with.”

Khoshekh knew that the Kind Human was talking about the Not-as-Kind Human with the Allergies. That one that never really visited the Room, but was present when the Kind Human had brought Khoshekh to the New Place. The Not-as-Kind Human had been tolerant of Khoshekh, but loud noises came out of his mouth and wet stuff had come out of his nose whenever Khoshekh got too close. Khoshekh was weary of that one. Still, he knew that the Not-as-Kind Human was special to the Kind Human, so Khoshekh was willing to tolerate him.

“So Khoshekh,” the Kind Human continued. “Can I spend Christmas Eve with you and your beautiful family?”

Khoshekh purred in content, licking the Kind Human’s hand and nuzzling it. The Kind Human smiled and pressed his lips to Khoshekh’s head, avoiding the cat’s spine ridges. The Kind Human muttered a quick thanks to the cat and Khoshekh merely purred, content that the Kind Human was with him.


End file.
